


Without Wings To Take Me Home

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minato And Akihiko Being Great Dads, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers, awkward confessions, careful guys this ones gonna make youo cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: A documentation of the rising falling and acceptance of one Sanada Akihiko.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Without Wings To Take Me Home

Akihiko was an idiot. This was nothing new. He was always the one to foolheartedly jump into a battle even if it was too strong of an opponent for him to take on himself. Of course tonight had to be three nights after the new boy was coming to the dorms that he had to come face to face with a shadow far too difficult for him to handle. He had not yet seen or even properly introduced himself and here he was face to face with death.

He was barely able to run with his whole arm still intact. The night was lit by a full moon that shone a green light around him as he raced back to the dorms with his arm held tight to try and staunch the bleeding. He almost had half a brain to call Mitsuru to warm her of what was going on.

He collapsed against the door as soon as he was safe inside. Breathing heavily and dizzy from the blood loss he barely heard Mitsuru call for him. Yukari knelt down to inspect the damage, as he let out a grunt of discomfort. 

“I’m alright.” He hissed out trying to keep the young girl calm. He could feel the sticky blood seeping in between his fingers as he clutched his injured arm tighter. “It’ll be here any second.” He tried to smile but only got chastised by Mitsuru who started taking lead as she commanded Yukari to grab the other boy currently living in the dorms and to run out the back. Almost as soon as she ran up the stairs the door broke down letting the shadows in from the outside world. 

“This isn’t right.” Akihiko muttered to himself. 

“What was that?” Mitsuru was barely able to get out as they were thrown into the heat of battle. 

“This isn’t the one I was fighting earlier. This one is strong too but that one was stronger.” He heard as Mitrsuru cursed and pressed on to finish the battle as quickly as possible to warn the others. He couldn’t imagine how scared they must be. Yukari was still learning to use her evoker and the other boy would have no idea what was going on, hell Akihiko was scared too, and he had gone through years of worse things than this happening to him. 

Minato, that was the boy's name. He had known of the dark hour for years, but none of them were ever like this. The doctors all told him that it was trauma from the crash and was all a trick of the mind so he had learned to ignore it. Now as he looked into the eyes of something called a “shadow” he understood. This, all of this, was real. Now he and the girl, Yukari, would die. Unless…

He looked between his feet at the gun. Yukari had pointed that to her head, right? Why would she do that? He slowly began to reach down to grab it, lifting it to his head. He shook with nerves. 

“Persona…” He said, almost too quiet for himself to hear, as he pulled to trigger.

Akihiko watched from behind the screen, silently looking at the boy he didn’t even know. His persona had just torn itself from the inside out to reveal something new, something dangerous. It had made quick work of the shadow before seeming to fade into the night. This boy was proving to be very, very interesting.

===

A week had passed since that first day but Minato was able to return safely back to the dorms. Akihiko was still healing from the injury he obtained from that night. They still had not been properly introduced to each other when the emergency meeting was called. 

“I believe I have mentioned him before but this is Akihiko.” Ikutsuki gestured to the white haired boy who sat only a few paces away from Minato. He gave a small nod in acknowledgement. 

“Hey,” Akihiko said as he extended a hand to the other boy. He took it in his own and gave a slight shake.

“Minato.” The blue haired boy spoke quietly, his voice was rough around the edges as if he did not use it often.

Once he found out that Minato would be their new leader Akihiko could tell that he and the other boy would be getting along very well.

===

Their first real trip to Tartarus was nothing much, just a typical mission. The group shared their typical banter in between moments of shadow fights.

Their second trip to Tartarus was a bit more hectic with tougher enemies and everyone got a bit more banged up.

It wasn’t until their third trip to Tartarus that Akihiko began to think about his own mortality. 

The shadow they faced off with wasn’t that hard, in fact Akihiko had beaten stronger enemies on his own. But the thought of having those younger than him fighting alongside him on the battlefield terrified the third year. If those three hadn’t been so strong he would have his younger classmates’ blood on his hands. 

“What are you thinking about senpai?” Minato asked him as they walked through Tartarus, they had been looking for an exit for the past few minutes with little success.

“Nothing much, it’s just. In this job there is the very real probability of death.” Akihiko spoke quietly so that the others in their small group did not hear. Minato let out a small ‘oh’ before smiling.

“Well then, I guess you just have to promise me you don’t die.” 

“Yeah, right back atcha.” A rattling of chains broke them out of their conversation. Oh shit, Akihiko thought to himself I may not be able to keep that promise. The reaper was a known rumor in Tartarus and was a force better run from than to fight. So they did, or at least they tried. 

They barely got more than a few feet before the shadow had caught up, now their best course of action was to fight it off as best as they could while they waited for an opening to run. 

The battle was grueling, and nearly all of them were passed out from exhaustion. Minato looked especially tired. Leaning against his sword as if he would collapse without it there. That was when the reaper struck. Hard. Akihiko would know, seeing as he was the one to take the brunt of the hit as he pushed their leader away, knocking him out of commission. Apparently that was the opening they were waiting for as not long after Minato was dragging him through the halls running from death itself. 

Yes Akihiko suddenly became acutely aware that any one of them could die and that thought terrified the poor third year.

===

Akihiko wasn’t sure when exactly he began to fall for Minato. It was a slow build up, subtle sparks when Minato would giggle at a joke Junpei cracked while they were in Tartarus or the looks of concentration while they held their occasional study groups that put butterflies in his stomach. It was a slow but sudden build up of, “Oh shit, I’m falling in love with Arisato Minato.” And that scared him, he had faced off with death on multiple occasions but nothing scared him more than this. 

The thought of falling in love alone made Akihiko break into a cold sweat but this is a time where people will not accept this love. This beautiful thing that set his heart on fire. The soft and short touches they shared sending sarks of electricity through his fingertips. He had heard the stories, children being thrown to the streets in shame. Couples being murdered in their sleep. Was that what he wanted? Did he want Minato or him being hurt just for a simple crush?

He wasn’t sure his heart could take that. With Tartarus they faced death daily, yes, but that was from shadows they willingly fought. This was something different. When they got hurt in Tartarus it was something they knew would happen, if he and Minato did decide to date he had no idea what fate would befall them. Hell he wasn’t even sure if Minato was like that, and if he was Akihiko could not tell if he loved him back. How could he?

===

Minato always got sick easily, even as a child he had a shit immune system. So when he entered the dorms soaked to the bone on the day of a tsunami hitting the city Akihiko was practically fuming in frustration for his friend's carelessness. He rushed to grab the shivering boy a towel to dry off with but the damage was already done when Minato let out a sneeze. 

“You’re really stupid sometimes, y’know?” He asked as he handed the poor boy a towel which he immediately wrapped himself in. 

“Yes I am aware.” Minato said with a shiver. Akihiko let out a sigh.

“Just go take a warm shower then go get some rest, it’s not like we can really do anything about this storm.” He helped his friend to his feet and led him to the stairs. 

As it would turn out a shower and some much needed sleep would not help much in the face of sickness. As the next day Minato was trapped under the covers fighting a very heavy fever Akihiko offered to help him and no one stopped him in assisting the sick younger boy. Minato looked like shit if he were being honest. Clammy skin with a flush on his cheeks, shivering but warm to the touch. Akihiko had never seen anything like it. All he could really do was bring Minato food and medicine as well as the occasional cold wet rag to help fight off the fever. Besides that he just sat beside the bed and would either read or finish the homework he was given. 

“Akihiko I have something to tell you.” It was the second day of his sickness, his voice was still raspy when he called for his friend. Minato reached for Akihiko’s hand, he allowed it to be pulled towards the boy. “But I don’t know if it will make you hate me. So I’m scared to.” He seemed to be in a stupor, dazed and his eyes did not focus on anything in particular.

“I doubt anything you say would make me hate you.” He sighed out as he gently brushed Minato’s hair from his eyes.

“...Akihiko, I think I love you.” Akihiko had expected the world to slow down in that moment, he had read enough books to understand that’s how it felt when someone said that, but the world stayed in its constant rotation. Minato laid down a bit further into the blankets and promptly fell asleep. Akihiko should feel overjoyed, why did the sinking feeling in his chest settle there. 

“...T-Thank you for telling me Minato.” The world still moved as he leaned down to kiss Minato’s hair. The world did not stop to let him collect his thoughts as he left the room and began the small teck to his bedroom. His breath was coming in heaves, not enough. It felt hot and he could feel tears brimming his eyes. 

When Minato fell out of his sick stupor Akihiko pulled him to a private space to have a talk. 

“You got really sick these past few days, do you… remember anything?”

“Oh, did we talk? No, sorry I don’t really remember anything, it’s all fuzzy.” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile.

“Right, of course. Sorry.” Akihiko went to walk away but a hand caught his sleeve.

“Did I say anything to offend you, if I did I’m sorry I… wasn’t in the right state of mind at that moment.” Akihiko shook his head.

“No, no you didn’t say anything. You just seemed really out of it and I wanted to see what you remembered.” They were delved into an awkward silence that only broke once they agreed to walk to school together.

===

Kids were always something Akihiko loved, even when he was a child he loved the younger kids that would look to him for guidance. Now, with a child being put on their team it felt wrong. Ken seemed too… innocent and kind. It didn’t feel right to put him through Tartarus. As it would seem Minato agreed as Ken was less on the battlefield and more spending time working on his homework and being a kid while he still could. Akihiko found that admirable. Minato and him both knew all too well what having a stolen childhood was like so watching Ken still be young was nice to see. 

It was one of the nights where they chose to stay home rather than going to Tartarus. Koromaru was whining at the door so off they went, Akihiko, Minato and Ken, walking towards the nearby park. 

“He’s so young,” Akihiko said as they watched the two currently under their care play. “I remember when I was his age I was already a seasoned vetrain in this business.” He took a deep breath that came out in billowing smoke from the cold. Minato sat beside him, rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

“That’s why I’m trying to protect him from this.” Minato looked over to him with a soft smile gracing his features. “I want him to be able to stay a kid for as long as he can. I don’t want to see him end up like me.” He confessed leaning back on the bench to look upwards to the stars that littered the sky, his own breath escaping him as he stared. “I want to protect him and see him grow, he’s a good kid just in need of a little bit of guidance.” Akihiko nodded a bit, crossing his arms as he looked to the two still playing. 

“We could help him, raise him the way we wanted and help him along in life.” Once the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. A fire spread across his cheeks and he could only say to himself that it was because of the cold. He stuttered for a while over his words until Minato laughed a bit.

“So we’re his dads now, huh?” Akihiko blushed more at his teasing, causing Minato to laugh louder. Akihiko had never heard a more beautiful sound before. His voice echoed off the nearby buildings, it was loud and unfiltered and obnoxiously beautiful. Akihiko could feel himself falling even more. He had never heard the boy next to him laugh this genuinely before this point and he would certainly be savoring it for a long time.

“Y-Yeah, if you want to be.” He hid beneath his crimson jacket in a futile attempt to hide his growing blush. Minato shot him a cheeky grin. They walked back to the dorms soon after, underneath a moonlit sky.

===

In the aftermath of a loved one's death it is no surprise if the person in question is susceptible to wanting to be alone. Junpei had locked himself in his room for days now and Akihiko did not even see him going out to get food. He was starting to get concerned for the other boy. Yes, Akihiko went through many days of mourning after Shinji’s death, but he never truly could understand mourning someone you love in _that_ way. He had loved Shinji like a brother but Junpei loved Chidori like a lover would. Maybe they actually did love each other.

Maybe a quiet moment on the roof would help clear his thoughts. 

The door squeaks loudly when he takes his first steps onto the roof. There is Junpei, standing next to the railing looking up at the sky. He didn’t know what to say to the man in mourning. As it would seem he didn’t need to know.

“I think I did love her, y’know?” Junpei’s voice was hoarse, likely from all the crying, and he was quiet. Akihiko took a few tentative steps towards him.

“Yes, I think I do know.”Akihiko took his place standing next to the other. The sky looked nice today. The stars were shimmering slightly and it seemed like the sky took on a slightly purple hue. It looked like a painting.

“...There’s this myth that when an artist dies they are allowed to paint the sky one last time. I think that’s her doing.” He nodded to the sky. Akihiko nodded solemnly. “Even if we only knew each other for such a short time I truly did love her, I never felt this way before her.” He took a broken deep breath and let out an even shakier one as tears formed in his eyes once again. “Why does it hurt so much?” 

“I think love hurts because… it was meant to be. I believe that you did love her. In the most pure and true way one can love.” A silence greeted him at that. The two stood there for a good minute, the only sounds being Junpei’s soft crying. It was oddly nice. A soft wind blowing a chill of the November night that would soon turn colder piercing through their clothes. 

“It was like the love you have for Minato.” _What?_ “Sorry, I’m not supposed to know that, right? It’s just, you aren’t very subtle. It’s actually pretty obvious you love him.” Of course, there was no chance he had at hiding the glow in his face when Minato entered a room, the blush that adorned his cheeks when he would tease Akihiko. It was like Junpei said, he was in love with Minato. “You need to tell him. Even if you’re scared, which is completely understandable by the way, otherwise you may end up like me. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt if Mianto dies at one point in our career.” it was always a possibility he understood, he just never thought about it until this day.

He would need to talk with Minato soon.

===

The end of November was coming and Akihiko still had not gathered up the courage to talk with the one he loved. It had taken Minato asking to specifically ask him to come to the school roof after school one day to get him to talk.

The two sat on one of the many rounded benches that sat on the roof. They had been sitting for so long the chill in the air was finally getting through Akihiko’s thick coat. Minato had not looked at him for the whole time they had sat here. 

“I believe you had something to talk to me about?” Akihiko asked after what felt like hours. 

“What did I say to you while I was sick? It was clearly something that affected you.” Ah, yes, the infamous line that started this all. Well, how does one say ‘you see while you were too sick to remember you said that you loved me causing a long lasting panic that still has not faded. Oh, and also I love you too idiot.’ He needed a moment to run over his thoughts. 

“It was nothing.” Minato nodded silently, staring off into space, or at the setting sun lighting the harbor near them on fire. 

“Junpei talked to me recently.” Akihiko tried to keep a straight face but his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. “That’s actually why I asked to see you out here, he told me something. He said I needed to tell you something.” 

“Okay.” He sat in panicked anticipation, Junpei you better not have told him. Minato took a deep breath.

“...Okay, I’m just going to do it.” Another deep breath, a moment of hesitation. “Akihiko, I like you.”

“...Okay, I like you too?” Akihiko was genuinely confused, why would they need to go up to the roof in order to say they like each other, they were friends after all, right?

“No idiot. I love you.” Minato was blushing heavily and not daring to look Akihiko in the eye. 

“What?” His eyes widened. “You aren’t kidding me, right?” Minato shook his head, still not looking him in the eye. He placed his hand under Minato’s chin, forcing the younger to look at him. He barely registered how close the two were. “Minato, if this isn’t actually a joke then… I-I love you too!” Akihiko was now blushing even more than Minato was. 

“Oh…” Minato whispered, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “Okay then.” Akihiko let out a soft chuckle at this. “Also I was actually able to remember being sick.” Akihiko pulled him into a hug burying his face into the other shoulder.

“Dumbass.” They were both giggling as the sun cast a golden glow over everything.

===

It did not take long for the others in the dorms to figure out the two were dating. One too many Tartarus trips where they were holding hands practically all the time outed them pretty quickly. Luckily they were all okay with it and Mitsuru was able to get in a bit of teasing to Akihiko. Soon enough Christmas had come. Minato was never big on holidays, having never been able to spend that time with anyone, so Akihiko took it upon himself to make this year the best for his newly found lover. At least as good as he could make it considering the threat of death was looming over them. 

“Hey, where've you been?” Minato looked more tired than usual, hell the poor kid even swayed on his feet. He stumbled his way over to Akihiko crashing into his arms. 

“We aren’t going to Tartarus tonight. I’ve had one hell of a day.” He muttered his voice barely heard through the sweater Akihiko had adorned. He giggled at his boyfriend. 

“Okay, we weren’t going to, anyways.” He raised a hand to Minato’s hair gently running his fingers through it. “What happened anyways?” His boyfriend sighed. He did that a lot recently. 

“A girl I’m friends with really seems to think I like her romantically even after I have told her I'm not interested in that way.” He was barely able to pull his head up to face Akihiko to tell him his woes. Akihiko shook his head.

“Some people just can’t take no. If she continues to do this tell me and I can try to do something about it.” Minato gave him a small smile. 

“I love you, you know?” He nodded with a pure look of adoration as Minato poked his nose slightly. 

“Hey, Minato, welcome home!” Ken descended the stairs with Koromaru trailing behind slightly. Ken took a seat on the floor, a book in hand as Koromaru settled beside him with his head in the boy's lap. 

Maybe He didn’t need theatrics, no presents were necessary to make Minato happy. Maybe this would be enough.

===

This would be the end. The world was ending and there was nothing they could do to fix it. Minato couldn’t stand for it. Ignoring the heartbreaking cries from his friends he left them, leaving Akihiko alone, for them to worry about if he was even alive anymore. 

Nyx. The goddess of shadows, an all powerful being here to destroy the earth. She was ethereally beautiful, and he was fighting her with all his might. It wasn’t enough. He could have sworn he heard the voices of his friends, giving him strength. A light in the darkness called to him, he knew what he had to do. 

When he came back down he fell into his lovers arms for what would be the last time

===

Akihiko could barely remember what had happened this past year. He knew it was something exciting but he couldn’t seem to place it. He barely was able to remember the faces of his dorm mates, the blue haired one in particular he wanted to know the name of. A feeling told him they were once something amazing but now he knew nothing of the boy he passed in the halls. 

Minato knew he was dying. He knew he was from the moment he watched his parents die in front of him. Now this fact is clearer than ever. With him laying down on the benches on the roof, the same place he confessed. He found it semi ironic, he felt his life begin here and now he would see it end here. Aigis, a name he only remembered recently, sat above him gently running her metal fingers through his hair, just like Akihiko did for him when he was tired. He was very tired at this moment.

Akihiko stood in the auditorium. That’s right, they all agreed to… Minato. Where was Minato? He had to get to him. His boyfriend would be waiting for him. As he raced through the halls he met Ken and Koromaru, he was sure Ken had walked right out of his classroom and Akihiko would have to scold him later for it but for now they had to get to Minato. 

“I did love him.” He said, as if trying to prove something to the robot. 

“I know you did.” She whispered to him. A shout for his name resounded somewhere near them. “Your friends will be here for you soon. They all love you so much.” With the last of his strength he reached up to wipe away her tears.

“Take care of Akihiko when I’m gone, okay Aigis?” She nodded shakily. “Good.” A silence enveloped him.

“I understand. I understand a lot these days, thank you.” Minato had done a lot in his life, no matter how short it was. He kissed a cute boy, defeated a goddess, and taught a robot to feel. He could leave feeling happy with himself. 

“Aigis,” She looked down to the person she was meant to protect, no, her friend. “I’m tired, I think I’m going to rest for a little while. Tell Akihiko I will wait for him until I wake.” His heart was slowing down, he understood it was his time to go. He did not fear death. He knew Ryoji would take care of his soul, he felt content having this happen. His only wish was that he could at least have said goodbye.

“I understand. Get some rest, we will all be here with you.” The sounds of footsteps reached the roof. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

They found Aigis crying over their leader when they got to the roof. All of them froze. Akihiko was the first to run over to her.

“Minato!” He cried, but the sleeping boy did not stir. His face looked peaceful. “Minato! Wake up, please!” He grabbed his hand, it was ice cold. Minato was gone. “No, no no no no! Don’t go, Minato! Don’t go without me!” He gripped the boys shirt, no response. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried into his lost lovers chest. Ken walked closer to the two.

“Minato, hey wake up.” Ken whispered as he grabbed the limp hand that hung at the boy's side, he took a seat beside his older brother. The rest of the group was crying openly by now. Junpei took a few tentative steps towards them. He planted a hand on Akihiko’s head. 

Their leader, their lover, their friend was gone. It was a peaceful passing, a quiet goodbye.

===

The years passed, Akihiko officially adopted Ken and slowly began the process of healing. It was what Minato would have wanted from him. He didn’t dare to fall in love again, but the small family he made for himself was enough. Winters came and went, spring brought with it the memories of a past love. Ken grew along with the seasons and Akihiko had the pleasure of helping him along the way. He wished Minato could have been there to see what the two became. 

Ken grew old, moved out and found his own love. Akihiko became a loving grandfather to a new generation. Aigis stayed with him through it all, Mitsuru helped him along when he struggled until her time to go came as well. He watched as the world went by, Ken’s children grew much like their father. 

All of that brought him here. Surrounded by loved ones and looking through an old photo book. His SEES badge was kept confined within the pages, the rare photos he snuck of Minato worn around the edges. Aigis and Ken, the last two he would be leaving, stood beside him. 

“I think I’m ready to go home.” Aigis nodded, she too had grown into a beautiful woman, intelligent and strong willed. The closest thing to a human he had seen. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“I’m sure he misses you just as much as you missed him.” Ken said he was crying but it was soft, much like how he cried when Minato had died. “I will likely be following you soon after.”

“No.” He put as much authority into his voice as he could. “You are going to live your life to the fullest, we can wait for you. That goes for you too Aigis, take your time.”

“Minato told me to look after you when he died, I suppose my objective is complete.” Akihiko smiled at her, she too was crying. Ken held his hand as he looked up. 

“I love you both.” With that he had left. Closing his eyes with the last two people from SEES he had loved by his side.

When Akihiko next opened his eyes he found himself to be in a field, full of flowers with a bright blue sky above him. A calming spring breeze blew past him. A distant dog bark pulled him out of his stupor. Koromaru was at his feet, his tail wagging aggressively. He smiled as he bent down next to the dog.

“Hey boy. I’ve missed you.” Koro jumped up to lick at Akihiko’s face, he let out a laugh. Footsteps approached the two.

“He was just like that when he found me.” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. Akihiko turned with his heart in his throat, light and beating a mile a minute. There stood the one he longed for all his life. Minato. In his old school uniform. As Akihiko noticed he too was dressed how he once was when he was younger, in fact he felt younger. He wasted no time in running to his lovers arms pulling him into a kiss, he could feel himself begin to cry. 

“Hey now, no time for those.” Minato whipped them away with his thumb. 

“I’ve missed you, so much.” Akihiko cried as he held his lover in his arms. Minato shot him a wide grin. 

“I missed you too, we all have.” Akihiko noticed then that down the hill from where they stood were the rest of his friends, all looking the same they did the day they lost Minato. “Come now, there's much to catch up on.” He grabbed Akihiko’s hand and began down the hill.

“Minato,” He pulled behind a bit causing the boy to stop for a moment to look back at him. He smiled. “I love you.” Minato giggled. 

“I love you too, Akihiko.”

Here, this is where he belonged. Surrounded by his friends talking over what his life was like. Holding the hand of the boy he loved. This. This is where Akihiko’s home was.

**Author's Note:**

> I do wish I could have included a bit more of these dorks being in love but this is meant to be more of a study in how I think Akihiko would deal with falling in love with Minato and how he would handle his death.


End file.
